Dreams of Power
by idkmybffjill011
Summary: Warning: slight SLASH. Deep in Wally's dreams, Klarion offers Wally immortality and power. one-sided K/W; YJ meme fill


**AN: I'm going to give this warning again: there's a lot of suggested slash in this. No flames, guys. I warned in advance.**

**Pairing: one-sided Klarion/Wally.**

**As always, this was done as a fill for the YJ meme over on Livejournal. *pretends to be shocked***

**

* * *

**The boy's blue skin is luminescent in the dim lighting of Wally's

(_dream_)

bedroom. There's a sense of wrongness that clouds around the boy, hazing the unnatural color of his skin and making him seem inhuman.

Wally knows that this boy isn't something that science can explain. This boy, glowing blue in the darkened room, is something that reason rejects as unreasonable; something that science deems false. He can't be explained, and Wally doesn't care to try.

"I won't hurt you," the boy whispers. His voice is raspy in the silence, but high-pitches of adolescence ring through his words. A smile, small and mocking, moves with his words and reveals small, white teeth.

Wally doesn't answer.

The thought that he can't move

(_theres no where to go_)

unsettles him, but he doesn't question it. He's safe in his bed, safe from the monsters and bad guys that lurk in the dark. He's safe from the frail little boy sitting cross-legged and grinning in front of him.

"The old man possessed you," the boy notes. He tilts his head, curious. "But he let you go."

Wally doesn't answer.

"And you beat me." The boy's eyes narrow in annoyance. "I was having fun before you beat me."

The boy shifts, uncrossing his legs and throwing them over the side of Wally's bed. He tilts his head back in a show of a child's arrogance, eyes regarding Wally through slits of glossy black.

"But there's no magic here. Not for you," the boy murmurs, still watching Wally. "Your mind wouldn't allow it."

Wally doesn't answer.

He wonders, feeling the first tinges of unease twist his stomach, if he _can_ answer.

Of course he can, Wally tells himself. He's just choosing not to.

"Isn't it funny?" the boy asks, smile stretching eerily back into place. "Isn't it funny," he repeats, "that you beat me using magic?" He titters in amusement. He tosses his head back to regard the

(_black space dotted with small stars and colorful clouds and wallys dreams_)

ceiling of Wally's room. "Funnier yet that you still refuse to believe."

The boy's eyes meet Wally's and hold them. "You're amusing. So few things are amusing to me anymore."

Wally can't answer.

"And yet, I find myself distressed." The boy reaches a hand out to Wally. He hesitates and his hand pauses inches away from Wally's freckled face. "Do you know why?"

Wally can't answer.

The boy doesn't mind.

"You're a mortal. For all that you're ornery and driven, you will die someday. For all that you're happy and spirited, you will die someday." The boy's hand lights upon a strand of Wally's hair. His face softens as he stares at the clashing orange and blue of their contact. "And when you die," the boy whispers, "you will be gone. You will end. You won't amuse me anymore."

Wally feels a jerk in his stomach. He wants to move now, so very badly. He wants to get away from the blue boy with his childish voice and mature words. He wants to go back to

(_his real_)

bed and sleep.

"I can stop that, though." The boy twirls the orange strands around a pointed index finger. "I can save you from your fate of being gone."

His smile stretches to something that is impossibly wide. His teeth suddenly seem pointed and catlike in his mouth.

"Let me help you. I can give you power, Wally. I can give you the power to get away

(_his fathers in the room mad and drunk. wally sees him coming towards him and then theres black and theres stars and everythings spinning around him. he sees his mother turn her face away sees the blotched blue of her cheek as she turns away_)

from you problems." The boy tugs gently on Wally's hair to emphasize his point.

Wally finds his voice.

"Why would I want to get away?" he asks, voice hoarse. "There's always something worth the trouble

(_dick smiling as they played a game. mgann surrounded by smoke in the kitchen. artemis smirking beneath an embarrassed blush. kaldur floating in the pool. conner frowning at another missed reference._)

of problems, don't you think?"

The boy laughs. "Is there?"

Wally nods stubbornly.

Again, the boy laughs. "There's something worth more than immortality? Worth more than time?" His eyes gleam. "You of all people should know how much time is worth."

Wally opens his mouth. He closes it.

"What do you want, Wally?" the boy asks. "I can give you anything. All you have to do is come with me." His hand drops Wally's hair and moves to pet Wally's cheek.

Wally shrinks back from the touch.

The boy doesn't mind.

"Where I live, no one has to die," he continues. The boy reaches his hand out and grasps Wally's chin. "You can stay this way forever. I can grant you powers stronger than Superboy's— stronger than Superman's. All you have to do is agree to come with me."

"I don't want to be like this forever," Wally whispers. "I don't want to be more powerful than Superboy or Superman."

The boy's face twists into a sneer. "Mortality over immortality?" he scoffs. "Weakness over power?"

Wally nods stubbornly.

Again, the boy scoffs. "Come with me, Wally. Listen to what I'm offering you." He leans close to Wally, and Wally feels his breath against his cheek. "Come with me," the boy repeats, "and live forever."

Around them, the black shadows of Wally's room

(_dream its a dream wake up_)

swirl and twist, lurking in plain sight. Wally finds his eyes darting around, watching the shadows move cat-like through his room.

Through his dream.

"Go away," Wally says. He turns his gaze back to the boy. He frowns. "Get out of my head."

"Make me," the boy snarls, grabbing Wally's collar roughly. "Say that you'll come with me," he demands. "Say it."

"Go away," Wally repeats softly.

The boy hisses. Behind him, shadows curve and arch in irritation, forming little cats along the walls.

"Are you a fool?" he asks, pulling Wally close to him. "Can't you see what I'm offering you?"

Wally doesn't respond.

He doesn't have to.

The boy let out an irate yowl. He drops Wally's collar and pushes off the bed. He stands, lanky and hunched, at the bed's side to watch Wally.

"Come with me," he demands again, voice hoarse with frustration. "Accept what I'm offering you."

Wally shakes his head.

He doesn't have to.

"Go away," he whispers. "I don't want this."

The boy hisses. The shadows move, clumping together on the walls until they form a giant black cat. It hisses at Wally, back arching.

Wally just smiles. He closes his eyes. The boy and his cat disappear—

— Wally wakes up.

* * *

**AN: I got creative with this, I'm afraid. ^^, I was trying something a little different. I'm not terribly sure if 'a little different' worked or not, though. :P**


End file.
